


[玲浩玲] 月之夜，雨之晨，君之夕

by murmurer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer
Summary: 本文取材于冬三在游戏中的初演版和MANKAI STAGE版。
Relationships: Kutou Reo/Seo Kouta
Kudos: 3





	[玲浩玲] 月之夜，雨之晨，君之夕

**Author's Note:**

> 本文取材于冬三在游戏中的初演版和MANKAI STAGE版。

清早启程的时候大雨未歇。虽然厌恶极了靴子上溅满泥点，九头玲央也心知这样的天气赶路方便。淋淋雨也不坏，至少这样子思绪不会飘往杂七杂八的事情。他边想，边徒劳地迎着雨点倾斜的方向转动雨伞，水珠纷旋四溅，几乎令人目眩。

相比他，那家伙挤在闷罐头一样阴湿的满员电车里肯定更不好过。

市郊的鱼市场里，摊贩在杀早晨刚卸货的金枪鱼，传来腥咸的味道，连思绪也打散了。回到都市的这一路上，发现过太多次血盟猎人的踪迹，使他提心吊胆。上一次痛快吸血，是在深山里抓住的那个落单的猎魔人吧。那家伙心是臭的，血也不怎么甘甜，但是有新鲜的总比没有要强。那是多久前的事了？玲央竟说不准。虽然靠着那时候的储备，在弗兰茨新找到的隐蔽据点度过了一段衣食无忧、远离尘嚣的日子，但是每天都心神无定。吸血鬼总要迁移，而玲央……玲央有他想要回去的地方。

看你坐立不安的样子，是要去找那个人类吧，弗兰茨冷冷地问他。本打算静悄悄走人的玲央差点被抓个措手不及。不会的，他回答，我不会见他的。

不是为了见他，那自己千里迢迢回到这里是为什么呢？

是为了记起活着的感觉吗。

钟刚敲十点，谁也没有料到雨声突然衰颓。水滴顺着原路被席卷回了天边似的，眨眼间云销雨霁，放了个响晴。

街景轻快起来，三五行人为这小小的奇迹感动鼓掌，少有人留意长发白衫的男人阴着脸一意孤行地继续撑着伞，顶着崭新的太阳加快步伐。如果吸血鬼能像人那样流汗，玲央的衣服现在应当浸透了吧。

预告明明说全天阴雨，他才特意挑了今天出门，这倒好……得紧些走，不然就麻烦了。

上得楼去，第一件事是习惯性地，顶着心中的余悸去检查泉辽平的房门。门上已经挂了其他人家的名牌。他稍觉轻松。想来距离玲央上次偷摸进来已过太久，浩太这里已经对血盟没有价值了。

玲央离开浩太家时鬼使神差地带走了那把备用钥匙。他把钥匙串在银链子上，挂在紧贴心脏的位置，就像人类把十字架挂在胸前那样。

浩太还记得钥匙的事吗？他说不好。确认过没人在家，玲央迟疑着打开了门。

走进睽违两个月的狭小单人公寓，长长舒了一口气。熟悉的空气包裹着他。终于。

玲央将快要干了的伞和靴子留在玄关，卷起衣袖，熟稔利落地拉上窗帘，归置起衣帽架，掸去书架上的灰尘，擦干净地板。平整被子、拍枕头花了他好久时间，也许是因为属于浩太的气息让他一阵阵愣神。

打开稍显空荡的冰箱，快要到期的鸡蛋和边缘腐烂的生菜叶子给他看皱了眉头。玲央清理了过期食材，摸索出几根奶酪棒和半包火腿片，又从冷冻库的一摞速冻微波食品中翻出一小袋虾仁。

打开餐具柜，湛蓝色的茶杯和白色马克杯并立在一起，给他心头一触。

玲央一边等着锅里水开，一边煮了咖啡，捧着属于他的杯子半倚在灶台边。吸血鬼摄取咖啡因实无必要，只是从那段时光开始，屋里弥漫着的咖啡香气会让玲央心头升起某种暖融融的依恋。

细长漂亮的手灵巧地洗切虾仁、焯水，融化奶酪，和面粉，团虾球，煮剥鸡蛋……终于只剩下调味，玲央头也没抬地信手摸过来盐罐，空空如也。

浩太这家伙，最近忙成这样吗。

他翻遍橱柜，一无所获。离家五分钟步程的便利店有卖小瓶的调味盐，可是……

一线阳光劈开窗帘之间的缝隙照进来。玲央走到窗边，躲在缝隙的一侧向外窥看，天空一丝云翳也没有。

澄黄色的炸虾球在锅里嘶嘶作响着，一个个浮上来。

玲央关了火，看了看锅子，又看了看柜子上的白色马克杯。快去快回就好了吧。

打开公寓楼大门，炽热的空气袭来，拦住了玲央的脚步。几步开外，形似公寓管理员的人狐疑地看了他一眼。玲央低下头，狠狠心，踏进一地烂漫的阳光之中。

几分钟而已，买好就可以回去了，不会有什么损害的。

地上的雨迹只如鹿的花纹一般星星点点了。通彻的碧空下，行道树竟投不下一点阴影。院墙是白的，道路上画的线是白的，连坡上小神社的参道和石头鸟居都是白的。玲央心上有点发慌。

该死，早知这样，之前旅途上至少应该多吸些血，存储体力的。

……走了这么远，怎么还没看到店面？背靠上石墙，被冰凉的感觉激了一下神，他才恍然意识到自己已经挪不动步，呆立在路边许久了。水泥地、砖石、树梢、花坛里的黄蝴蝶、风，全都在眼前结成琳琅细碎的霜花。不行，得马上返回，这样下去——

他不记得自己是怎么走回浩太家的了。几乎是跌进门，带歪了茶几，摔倒在床边。

啊……这下又得重新收拾了……

那是他最后一个模模糊糊的念头。

（二）

在梦里似乎尝到了他最思念却又不可以思念的味道。玲央躺在床上意犹未尽地睁开眼，看到浩太家的天花板，知道逃跑怕是已经来不及。天幕渐垂，在触手可及的地方，濑尾浩太背向他坐在床脚的地板上，借着金紫色的余晖翻动书页，头靠在枕头与玲央的肩膀之间空出来的夹角处。

如果玲央的人生是一座朽坏的时钟，他想在此按住指针，让它不再转动。

“好点了吗？”浩太回过头来，连带着他周身的空气都轻柔地浮动。还未及贪看他的脸，玲央的目光陡然落在浩太绷带包缠的左手上。他惊觉，萦绕着的浩太鲜血的味道并非来自梦中，而是自己的舌尖，清清楚楚。

“你疯了吗——” 几乎下意识地牵起他的手，仔细检视，玲央话说到一半又住口。我怎有立场责怪浩太？他痛恨起自己。

像是为了打消他的不安，浩太转了转手腕，轻轻把手抽了出来。“你这家伙都没有好好吃饭……好好吸血啊。” 他看着他，仿佛要一直看到时间都老去。

玲央簇着眉头，“可是——”

“早就说过的吧，喝我的血也没有关系。”

这人为何能用如此坦然自若的表情讲出这样的话。

“绝对不行。这样下去……” 玲央脑海中淌过一串画面，他永远不想浩太知道的画面。

浩太不为所动。“只要不失去你，怎样都好。” 

玲央愣愣地盯着他。“你……”

浩太没再说什么，只是靠近了一步，表情带着决意。这是什么意思？

没待玲央想明白，浩太的手轻轻合上玲央脸侧，嘴唇贴上他的。

紧贴的拥抱已经不太够用，非得双方都品尝到彼此的痛感和寂寞才行。玲央的唇齿间肯定还残存着血腥味，不然浩太的动作不会有瞬间的停滞。可那一瞬过后，两人之间的一切自然而然被融化在温柔的交点。一方温热，一方冰凉；一方笨拙却义无反顾，一方灵巧但措手不及。

玲央的双臂可以恰好圈住浩太。手摸着他的后颈摩挲而下，孤独的肩膀一寸一寸放松下来。是想念啊。每一秒的触碰都叫嚣着想念。是玲央不敢妄想的东西——浩太的味道和气息理所应当地、完完全全包裹着他，回答着他孤岛般绝望无助却蓊郁丛生的爱情。

那下面还有别的什么静海深流在涌动——

如果！如果露出一点獠牙咬破他的嘴唇，就能够，就能够……

脑海中陡然出现殷红河流自浩太脖颈蜿蜒而下的画面，玲央震了一下。

有如当头棒喝：不可以。

他挣扎着挪开贴在浩太腰间的双手，撕开两人间的距离，退开几步逃到身后的浴室里，反手锁上门。得冷静下来。他胡乱摸索着打开水龙头，涌出来的是比他体温暖和许多的汩汩热流，捧起来漱口，妄图洗掉血味，结果差点呛水。

他颓然坐到地上，听见浩太跟过来，靠在门边，手指扒在门上。浩太的手指。

“玲央。”

异常静寂。

“……对不起。”

浩太的声音很轻却很沉。玲央的眼眶无法抑制地热了起来。从没有人像这样叫过他的名字。

“不，别道歉。我……” 擅自出现在你的近旁是我的错，你为何要道歉。泪水自顾自地盈满了。

镜前的灯光给氤氲的水汽涂上鹅黄。下面的柜子没有关紧，一卷纱布露出一角，白得扎眼。

“手，还疼吗？”

门外，浩太似乎挪动了一下。

“不疼。口子很浅，你别担心。”

只想打开门出去抱住他，但是玲央怕做出任何伤害他的事，怕得要死。

“玲央，只有一件事，我想拜托你。”

“什么事？”

“别再责怪自己了。”

明明隔着门，背后的声音却勾画出影影绰绰的温暖。

“我……”

“因为玲央很好，你的一切、你的每一寸存在都很好，都不可以否定。”

玲央睁大了眼睛，不知道如何回答。不觉间，这个比自己年轻不知道多少岁的人类，耐心而迫切地教给了他许多不可思议的事情。

“你有听到吗？”

“嗯。” 他回过神。“我不知道要怎么做，但是……” 深深吸了一口气，“浩太，我很想你。”

他听到他微笑，似乎还带着点鼻音。

“对了，锅里留的饭我吃掉了，真好吃。”

“诶？”

“没料到炸虾丸里面还有溏心蛋黄，咬开的时候吓了一跳。”

玲央忽然叹了口气，头往后一仰倚在门上。

“没放盐你是怎么吃下去的啊。”

“没，没放盐吗？” 浩太思索着，“料理太豪华了，根本没察觉啊……这么说，好像是有一点淡？” 他一拍脑袋，“哦哦！上周家里的盐用完了啊。我都忘了。”

“我本打算去买回来，谁知——”玲央陡然收住话头。不小心说得太多了。

“外面可是有35度，你……” 浩太一下子明白过来。“笨蛋。” 他轻轻地说。

远处蝉的叫声和别人家空调外机的风扇声此起彼伏，搅动着沉蒙的空气。原来夏天早已来临。

玲央听到浩太骤然站起身。

“等我一下，几分钟就回来哦。”

一阵窸窣后传来拿钥匙、穿鞋和关门的声音。之后，房里的一切是那么安静，甚至能听见通过灯泡的微弱电流声。

当这安静终于有一丝难耐，玲央缓缓站起身，打开门。他走进客厅的同时，钥匙在房门锁眼中转动，浩太先探出头，然后整个人走进来，看向玲央的表情有一丝孩子气的雀跃。

“玲央，我回来了！”

“欢迎回来。” 他脱口而出，有点恍神。

“盐我买到了。玲央……可不可以再拜托你一件事？”

“什么？”

“我知道你也许想走，我也知道一直留在这里对我们都不安全。但是，抛开那些，就只论明天……明天我也想吃玲央做的饭。”

浩太眼中的色彩夺去了窗上繁星所有的光芒 。玲央接过购物袋，放在厨房台面上。

“好。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 标题模仿了袁宏道所写的“月之夜，花之晨，雪之夕”。


End file.
